moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon:The War of Mootopia
5 months after a ... Chapter 1: The Calm Before The Storm The Anti-Savage base is shown. (K) Kevin: Give me the daily status report (throws a colorless tennis ball at the floor). Antisavage Member: Everything is going good, sir! (K) Kevin: (catches the ball) Good. (gets up) (presses a button on a phone) (K) Kevin: Pokegeek, how's the rebuilding going? Pokegeek: Rebuilding? (K) Kevin: We're rebuilding and industrializing the Territorial Village, remember? Pokegeek: Oh, right. Well, we've reached an agreement with them. (K) Kevin: What agreement? Pokegeek: Remember, their village was virtually destroyed 5 months ago. They're used to that, always rebuilding it out of wood and mud. We decided to help them out a little. Remember, they had helped us defeat those Savages. In return, we agreed to rebuild their village, only rather, it's a town now. Fully technologized, like ours. We also agreed to give them 50% of our shared treasure. (K) Kevin: And that is? Pokegeek: 1,250,750 gold. (K) Kevin: Seems fair. Their leader always reads my books. Pokegeek: Yeah. Your series, "The Great War of the 5 Tribes" is trending across Mootopia. (K) Kevin: Well, see you later, I guess. (hangs up) (looks at a window) Oh wait, there you are. (opens book) (K) Kevin: I've been studying these things called "Super Weapons". Legend says they are insanely powerful weapons only wielded by the most devoted of warriors. Even Corrupt X himself couldn't hold one. There's the Sky Sword. The sole weapon of the Angelic Avenger. I have had the pleasure of holding this sword before. The Katana of Blood. The well-known weapon forged by King Bloodspiller himself. I wonder what happened to him. The Shadowsplitter. The dark axe wielded by the Shadow Warrior. I have heard of him. The Demonic Great Axe. I remember this one. In my fight with the Demon King. It's the only one I currently have. The Legend Assassin's Daggers. These ones are very... unknown. The Frost-Barbed Impaler. A fatal 95 damage and nightmarish reach. A very intimidating weapon, even by my standards. Mjolnir. You already know what it does. The Wild Hunter's Bow. It fires very powerful poison arrows. Even the Shadow Warrior himself couldn't dream of using this bow. The Crossbow of the Dragon. A formidable ranged weapon indeed. It is a very important treasure in Territorial History. The Repeater of Rage. Also a very unknown one. The Impenetrable Shield of the Lost One. I don't remember seeing this in my fight with him. The Master Musket. A very powerful ranged weapon indeed. The Bat of the Punisher. I wouldn't wanna get hit by that for all the gold in Mootopia. And last, the Mc Grabby, Tool Hammer, and Stick of the Tryhards. *gets up and picks up Emerald Katana* (I'm tremendously tired of waiting for the Emerald Weapons to be added, so why not put them in my story?) *puts on Bloodthirster* *presses a button labeled "Hide Helmets* (K) Kevin: So, Emerald Weapons heal on hit? So combined with a Bloodthirster and Blood Wings, that's quite a lot of healing. *gets up* Let's try this out. *a cannonball hits the wall* (i <3 it when things rhyme) Antisavage Member: The shot was non-damaging. But I think it was just a warning. Blood Drop: Greetings, idiots. (K) Kevin: *looks at the window* Blood Drop: So, you think you got away with killing my brother, huh? (K) Kevin: That was 5 months ago, you pest! Blood Drop: I don't care. This is merely a warning. We will attack in 2 days. (K) Kevin: Fire repeaters at him. *walks away* *teleports to Territorial Town* The Territorials can be seen walking around and working, with help from the Wiki members. Emir Hakeemollah: Arayket, arayket(Move, move)! Oroya koy(Put it over there)! Bayn o hoos olooßtoorocağeem(I'll build that section). *sees Kevin* Hello, Kevin! (K) Kevin: Whoa, you can speak Wiki now? Hakeemollah: Yes, the Wiki members have taught us. Kevin: Pokegeek, stop what you're doing and listen. Bloodspiller's brother is coming to attack us in 2 days. We need to set up a strong defense. Pokegeek: They're back? I bet we could ask the Territorials to help. By the way, what DID happen to Bloodspiller? Hakeemollah: That's what happened. *points at skulls in front of the main gate* We have the skulls and heads of our enemies on our village walls. Did I mention we have village walls? The Wiki tribe built them for us, these impenetrable castle walls. They surround our entire village, so no one can get in. See that skull in the middle there? That's Bloodspiller's. We have his Katana on display in our museum. Kevin: Hey, that's the only other Super Weapon we have, besides the Demonic Great Axe that I got. Hakeemollah: What are those? Kevin: Nevermind, I'll let you know later. Pokegeek: So, Bloodspiller teleported away from us, got sent into your town, and got rekt? Hakeemollah: Yup. As did the Forgotten Ones. They've come the closest to wiping us out as anyone has. This was their second time. The first was 3,500 years ago, but that's another story for another time. And Pokegeek, we may be able to help you guys out. I doubt that Blood Drop can mobilize an army nearly as powerful as the Forgotten and Savage armies last time. My tribe won't fight unless we're attacked, and the enemies should be smarter than to attack us. *to a Territorial carrying a heavy board* Sona yardeem aytmayme iseen ber(Let me help you with that). See you guys later! Meanwhile, somewhere else... Blood Drop: We need a powerful army to take out those idiots. ???: Maybe I can help you with that. Blood Drop: Who are you? Shadow Warrior: I'm a Winged Warrior. You may have heard of me before. Your brother was one of us. Blood Drop: Oh right, he told me about you. Shadow Warrior: I will call my armies to help you out. As long as you give me 2 things in return. Blood Drop: What may those things be? Shadow Warrior: An example is my axe, Shadowsplitter. It is an incredibly powerful weapon. The people you hate have some more of these. I want you to bring me your brother's Katana from the Territorial town and the Demonic Great Axe from the Anti-Savage base. But before that, we need to go to the Collector Tribe and "borrow" my axe. Back at the Anti-Savage and Wiki bases... Antisavage Member: Hello Sir! Just bringing half of our treasure to the Territorial Town, just like Pokegeek requested. (K) Kevin: Good. (looks back) (K) Kevin: Wait a minute... Bring that back to the base! That's not the money vault, that's the ice-box! Antisavage Member: Oh come on, we already got so far! (K) Kevin: You literally just went 15 feet from our base. Antisavage Member 2: This is the ice-box? Oh, no wonder it's full of popsicles and not heavy at all. (K) Kevin: Give me a blueberry popsicle. (Walks inside) (K) Kevin: (enters a password that I obviously won't tell you) In the treasure room... (looks at the Demon Axe) Antisavage Member 1: So, this is the treasure room now? Antisavage Member 2: I'm sure. (K) Kevin: Remember the Super Weapons? We currently have 2. The Demonic Great Axe, which is safe in this vault. We also have Bloodspiller's Katana in the Territorial... shoot! Antisavage Member 1: What is it? (K) Kevin: I forgot to tell the Emir about the Super Weapons. I need to get that Katana and bring it here. There are 16 of them, and we have 2. We can't risk losing ANY! *The sounds of cannonballs are heard.* Kevin looks outside. A bunch of Savage members are firing cannonballs at the Antisavage base. Savage Member: Just give us the axe, and we won't attack! Antisavage Member 1 and 2: *both equip Katanas* Protect the treasure! Kevin jumps out to help as well, but the Savages left. (K) Kevin: They'll be here later. Let's warn the Territorials. Back at the Territorial Village... Pokegeek: Hakeemollah, tell your people to get out of the way. We're gonna check if arrows can still go over these walls. Hakeemollah: Understood. Erkays yoldawn ©ekeelseen(Everyone, get out of the way)! Saw'am e tayst aydeeyoroos(We're testing the arrows). Pokegeek: Fire your crossbows. Most of the arrows hit the wall and break, while a few make it over the wall. Pokegeek: Make the walls a little bit higher. Meanwhile, at the Collector Tribe's base... Blood Drop: Ok, Shadow Warrior, we got your axe, let's get those other weapons back. What's our plan? Shadow Warrior: This is the plan. We're gonna have 2 armies. We'll call them A and B. Army A will be led by me. We're gonna attack the Territorial Town to retrieve Bloodspiller's Katana. Meanwhile, Army B, led by you, will attack the Anti-Savage Base to try and take the Demonic Great Axe. Got it? Blood Drop: Yes. At the Territorial Town, we see Pokegeek just about finishing up helping out the Territorials. Pokegeek: And if you are ever overrun, you can just step onto this plate, and it will teleport you anywhere else. Hakeemollah: Can we choose? Pokegeek: No, it's random, so only use it when all is lost. You never know if where you end up will be worse or better than where you currently are. Hakeemollah: Fascinating. (K) Kevin: Hey guys, we have a problem! Pokegeek: What is it? (K) Kevin: The Savages are gonna attack us, and they're after the Super Weapons! Pokegeek: What? (K) Kevin: Hakeemollah, listen. This is of utmost importance. Remember Bloodspiller's Katana? That's one of 16 Super Weapons. We need to get it out from here and store it safely in our treasure room so that the Savages can't take it. Hakeemollah: You mean the sword that serves as a trophy of our triumph? Good luck! I'm not about to hand over that sword. Unless you'll compensate for it. (K) Kevin: Ok, we'll give you 10,000 gold tomorrow. Hakeemollah: Deal. *to a Territorial* Bona Bloodspiller'een sayf inee heteer(Bring me Bloodspiller's sword). Territorial: Aybayt, Emirim(Yes, my Emir). Territorial Hunter: *running in, holding the Wild Hunter's Bow* Bok nay booldoom(Look what I've found)! (K) Kevin: Another Super Weapon! Hakeemollah, we need that too! Hakeemollah: Another 10,000. (K) Kevin: Ugh, deal. Just give them to us and we'll take them back. Pokegeek, we're gonna go back to the Anti-Savage Base. Hakeemollah, we need to return with the Weapons. Can you send 15 of your soldiers to escort us? Hakeemollah: Certainly. Here are the Super Weapons *hands Bloodspiller's Katana and the Wild Hunter's Bow to Kevin*. (K) Kevin: Ok. Pokegeek, let's go. Kevin, Pokegeek, and 15 soldiers begin the march to the Anti-Savage base. Just then, the Shadow Warrior and his army attack the Territorial Town. Shadow Warrior*outside the walls*: Here's the deal. Give us Bloodspiller's Katana, and we'll leave you alone. If not, we'll put an end to the world's first civilization. Hakeemollah: We just gave away the weapons! But I won't sell out my friends. Come and get it! Shadow Warrior: Attack! Hakeemollah: Taneen Ayeet ©olißteereen(Run the Dragon Wall)! The Shadow Warrior's army charged against the Castle Walls, but before they made it, they were fired at by the Territorials, safely behind the walls on platforms. There were 2 groups, one firing, and the other gathering ammo. At Hakeemollah's command, they would rotate. Each group had soldiers with daggers and Repeater Crossbows/Muskets, armed with Marksman Caps/Musketeer Helmets. The Repeater bolts kept firing at the attackers, and when their health came low they would be obliterated by a musket ball. Some soldiers got near the walls and began hitting it with Great Hammers. Hakeemollah: Bullies birok(Release the Bullies)! A group of Bullies were let out, and they charged towards the attacking army. They managed to kill the soldiers with Great Hammers, but they were then killed by the soldiers in the back with their bows. The Soldiers resorted to striking the walls with their axes. Eventually, one wall broke, and soldiers began pouring in. However, all of them were pit-spiked by the Territorials, who had learned how to do so from Pokegeek. Eventually, Shadow Warrior had come out in front. With one swing of his mighty axe, 5 walls fell down. The warriors overran the town. Territorial Head: Koßmoleeseen, Emirim(You must escape, my Emir). Hakeemollah: Bayn alkimeen akeem i daygeeleem(I am not the ruler of my people). Bayn onloreen naseer siyeem(I am their caretaker). Bano balto imi heteereen(Bring me my axe)! Territorial Head: Aybayt(Yes)! Shadow Warrior began tearing through the Town, destroying everything in his path while his soldiers began looting every house. It seemed that all of the soldiers were powerless to stop them. Then the Emir showed up. Shadow Warrior: Now, just give me the Katana! Hakeemollah seemed to ponder this for a moment, before shouting his famous line; Hakeemollah: Hayl bay al(Come and take it)! The battle was legendary. Hakeemollah charged at Shadow Warrior with his ruby Great Axe, striking his axe with his own. A fierce melee between the two was interjected with arrow shots, boost pads, and spikes. Hakeemollah constantly moved around, outpacing the Shadow Warrior. He stepped behind him, spiked, and boosted into the dude. But Shadow Warrior replied with the same attacks. Both of them fired arrows at each other over several distances, while fires raged around them. One of the enemy soldiers managed to sneak behind Hakeemollah, and tried to stab him, but the Emir noticed this and struck him down while shooting at Shadow Warrior. Hakeemollah then boosted towards Shadow Warrior, and struck him with the side of his Great Axe in Shadow Warrior's knee, knocking him off balance, and then he jumped up and hit him in the neck. His head fell to the ground. The head of Hakeemollah's axe, that is. Not Shadow Warrior's head. Shadow Warrior: Did you really think that YOU, a mortal fool, could defeat a Winged Warrior? And with that, he fired a bolt of lightning at Hakeemollah, shooting him against one of the village walls. Soldier: Shadow Warrior, the Katana is not here! Shadow Warrior: What!? They must be taking them to the Anti-Savage base now! Everyone, after them! At the Anti-Savage base, we can see the Anti-Savage soldiers battling against Blood Drop's army. Blood Drop's best soldier manages to kill 18 Anti-Savage Members in his rush through the base, and it looks like he will capture the Demonic Great Axe. Suddenly, a horn sounds. Corrupt X and eXistenZ charge towards the base. In 2 seconds, Corrupt X kills the soldier while eXistenZ fights outside. Blood Drop: They have eXistenZ! Retreat! And with that, the Savages retreat. Meanwhile, between the 2 locations, Kevin and Pokegeek, along with the Territorial soldiers, are marching with the 2 Superweapons. Suddenly, Shadow Warrior ambushes them. He fires a lightning bolt, killing half of the soldiers. Kevin and Pokegeek charge at him, swinging their Katana and Daggers wildly. Kevin lands a hit on the Shadow Warrior, and Pokegeek shoots at him with his Repeater Crossbow from a distance. Kevin and the Shadow Warrior battle it out for a long time, each one quickly striking, healing, and repeat. Eventually, Kevin manages to cut off Shadow Warrior's left wing. Shadow Warrior runs away towards the other soldiers, whom he kills and takes the Super Weapons from. He places a teleporter, and Kevin charges at him. Before he can jump in, Pokegeek shoots a bolt at him, terribly hurting him. Before Kevin can reach him and end his life, Shadow Warrior crawls onto the teleporter, disappearing. (K) Kevin: No! Chapter 2: Finding the Super Weapons It is the following day. The leaders of each tribe-Kevin, Pokegeek, and Hakeemollah-are all sitting in the Wiki base. (K) Kevin: Ok, here's the situation. We know of the location of 4 Super Weapons. The Demonic Great Axe is with us, in our secure Treasure Room. The other 3-Bloodspiller's Katana, the Wild Hunter's Bow, and Shadowsplitter-are with the Shadow Warrior. He may be the greatest threat we've ever seen. The other 12 Super Weapons are out there somewhere. If Shadow Warrior manages to get all of them, it will be the end of Mootopia as we know it. Guys, I'm calling for a mission, unlike that which we've ever seen before. We must work together to get the three from Shadow Warrior, and the other 12, wherever the heck they are. This will be the struggle of a lifetime. Who's in? Pokegeek: Kevin, I've fought by your side twice before. I would be honored to do it again. Hakeemollah: Kevin, I can not thank you enough for what you've done for my tribe. We will most definitely help you out, and we will not stop until Shadow Warrior's blood is spilled. (K) Kevin: Then it's settled. We will set out to capture the Super Weapons. With them, we can defeat Blood Drop and the Shadow Warrior once and for all! At the Savage Base Blood Drop: Well, Shadow, we got you the weapons. Thanks for your help. Shadow Warrior: Oh, it's not done. You're going to help me collect 13 more, and when you do, I'll obliterate the Anti-Savage, Wiki, and Territorial tribes! The next day... Hakeemollah: So, we need that money you promised us now more than ever. (K) Kevin: Actually, some of my men are hauling a vault over to your town right now. Hakeemollah: How much gold is in the vault? (K) Kevin: 1,270,750 gold. That covers the Super Weapons and the original 50% we agreed to give you. Hakeemollah: Thank you very much. (K) Kevin: So, here's the plan. I believe the Frost-Barbed Impaler is somewhere far up North. Pokegeek, HerroPeople, and Cofefe are going to get it. I'm gonna go over with Corrupt X and eXistenZ to go to Blood Drop and see if we can get even 1 super weapon back. At the Savage base... Shadow Warrior: So, this is your base. I expected more black and purple. Blood Drop: Well, I'm more a black and red guy myself. Shadow Warrior: Because of your help, I will allow you to use your brother's Katana. ???: Hello. There you 2 are. Shadow Warrior: Who are you? Forgotten Knight: I am the Forgotten Knight. I have been watching you 2. You need the 16 Super Weapons. Shadow Warrior: Right. Forgotten Knight: I am a part of the Forgotten Tribe. We have access to 3 of them. The Legend Assassin's Daggers, the Repeater of Rage, and the Impenetrable Shield of the Lost One. These are all heirlooms in my tribe. The Shield was given to my older brother, but he gave it to me as a gift before he fought those Wiki scum. I will avenge my brother, and you will help me. Blood Drop: So, if you give us them, we will have 6 super weapons! Shadow Warrior: How are you so sure we can trust you? Forgotten Knight: We all have a common enemy here, don't we? Blood Drop: He's right. Forgotten Knight: In fact, here they are right now. (an explosion happens in their base) Blood Drop: It's the Anti-Savages! (K) Kevin: We're here to take back the Super Weapons. Shadow Warrior: So it's come to this. 3 well-known warriors, vs. the brother of a Winged Warrior, a Hacker, and ME. (K) Kevin: Corrupt, get the hacker. eX, get Blood Drop. Shadow's all mine. I still have a little bit of my angelic power left, you know. Shadow Warrior: So it's come to this, fighting a half-angel, just like the old days. In the coldest reaches of the snow biome... Pokegeek: This place is freezing! HerroPeople: We need to do this! The fate of Mootopia is at stake! Suddenly, the blizzard stops. Pokegeek: That's weird, now it doesn't feel cold at all. A giant made of ice walks up to them. Cofefe: His spear-hand must be the Frost-Barbed Impaler! HerroPeople: Well then, let's do this! Kevin and the Shadow Warrior are fighting on the roof of the Savage base. (K) Kevin: Just give us the Super Weapons, and we will leave peacefully. Shadow Warrior: Peace? Hah! I wouldn't give you a single Super Weapon even for all the gold in the Forgotten Tribe's vault! Corrupt X: Jeez, what is this guy's shield even made of? Forgotten Knight: What part of "impenetrable" do you not understand? eXistenZ: You're pretty tough, bloody boy. Blood Drop: You call me boy!!? I'm practically a king now! The Shadow Warrior gets hit by a lightning strike. (K) Kevin: I might as well kill you here right now! Meanwhile... Also in the Arctic but on the left side of the world... Cofefe: We almost got him! Just keep holding him with spikes! Pokegeek: I'm running out of arrows here! HerroPeople: For the love of Sidney, just chop his arm off! Back at the Savage base... Shadow Warrior: You may have beaten me, but it's too late. An army has already gotten to your base to retrieve the Demonic Great Axe! (K) Kevin: Corrupt X, eXistenZ, retreat! Our base is being attacked! And we'll take these 2 weapons, as we came here for them. On the way to the Wiki base... Pokegeek: Well that was a crazy fight. HerroPeople: Yeah... Cofefe: Yep, we're being attacked. Pokegeek: I guess they wouldn't mind if we used the Frost Impaler for a little bit? (All the enemy soldiers freeze) Pokegeek: Well that was surprising... (K) Kevin: What happened!? I thought we were being attacked? HerroPeople: Pokegeek froze all the enemy soldiers. (K) Kevin: So we have 4 Super Weapons. They are the Demonic Great Axe, the Katana of Blood, the Frost-Barbed Impaler, and the Wild Hunter's Bow. When we were in the Savage Base, we learned that the Forgotten Tribe has 3 Super Weapons: the Legend Assassin's Daggers, the Repeater of Rage, and the Impenetrable Shield of the Lost One, plus Shadowsplitter. That means there are 8 more, and we only really know anything about the Sky Sword and the Crossbow of the Dragon. The other 6, we only know their names. A Territorial, Khalid, arrives at the Wiki base. Khalid: I've got three things I wanna tell you. Firstly, the Emir is safe and sound in our hospital. Secondly, we have uncovered the location of the Crossbow of the Dragon. (K) Kevin: Really? Khalid: Yes. Looking through the wreckage of our museum, we found an ancient map that tells us where the Crossbow of the Dragon is. It is in the far southwest, in the desert biome. The Emir has organized a search party. This party will find the Crossbow. It holds an important place in our history, you know? Pokegeek: Explain. Khalid: 3,500 years ago, Emir Karimullah, ancestor of Emir Hakeemollah, founded the Territorial Tribe. After that, we were attacked by the Ravager Tribe, a union of every other clan. We had almost lost the battle. Emir Karimullah had fought bravely, but he was forced to retreat. He and his armies fled into the desert, where he found the Crossbow. He used it to summon Dragons from hell. Emir Karimullah rode one into the battle, decimating the Ravager Tribe so badly that none of their records exist, which is why they were "forgotten." The Crossbow was nowhere to be found after the battle, similar to the Sky Sword. Speaking of which; Number 3: the Sky Sword. When Shadow Warrior struck the Emir with lightning, he had accidentally inscribed the location of the Sky Sword on a nearby village wall(similar to Megatron inscribing the Allspark's location in the glasses, from Transformers). It must be because the Sky Sword is one of the only things that can harm him. So we now know the locations of two more Super Weapons. HerroPeople: That's great! We're coming over soon to check it out. Khalid: Also, the location of the Sky Sword is in a little ring of stones with a monster inside, called MOOSTAFA. I believe he is supposed to guard the Sky Sword. (K) Kevin: That's great. We're gonna come to your base right now to check things out. Khalid: Right this way. By the way, we've also finished building the Trans-World Boost Pad highway, which can instantly take us from your bases to the Territorial Village. Let's try it out! 5 seconds later (K) Kevin: That's a really effective way to travel. Khalid: Let's go to the main house. Hakeemollah: Kevin, Herro, you're back! I trust Khalid already told you the news. We know the location of potentially 2 Super Weapons. The map that Shadow Warrior has inscribed on the wall has been copied down on paper. It is in the center of the Desert, where MOOSTAFA reigns. Here's the plan; my men and I will go to the far West to find the Crossbow, and you guys will go in the center to get the Sky Sword. We go at night. (K) Kevin: Sounds good. Hakeemollah: Good. Let's go. At the arena... (K) Kevin: Let's fight MOOSTAFA! HerroPeople, Cofefe, and Pokegeek: Yeah! They all begin rushing towards MOOSTAFA, and they pin him to a wall. Then, MOOSTAFA strikes them with his axe, launching them all back. Suddenly, his pet MOOFIE appears, and he charges at the heroes. He attacks them devastatingly, but Kevin manages to kill him, using all of his remaining Angelic power. It appears that they might lose to MOOSTAFA. What's worse, members of Shadow Warrior's army start to arrive. In the far corners of the desert... Territorial Soldier: Nay kador usoon(How much longer)? Hakeemollah: §imdee değeel(Not much now). Suddenly, they are all ambushed by Savages. The Territorials are positioned with the soldiers in front, and the archers in back. Unfortunately, the Savages have siege cannons. These cannons are deadly, and they blow the Territorials up. The Emir orders a retreat. They run away, with the Savages following. Luckily, in a move reminiscent of Hakeemollah's great(x147) grandfather, Emir Karimullah, Hakeemollah finds the Crossbow of the Dragon. He fires a bolt at the sky, and the ground begins cracking up. 100 Dragons come out of the ground. The Savages are scared straight. Dragons had not been seen in Mootopia for millennia, and now they were here. Hakeemollah: Krosnovik lar i©een(For the Territorials)! The Dragons begin burning up all of the Savages there, leaving no one alive. Hakeemollah then mounts the largest Dragon, the same one Karimullah used 35 centuries ago. The Dragons fly towards the arena. The Shadow army and MOOSTAFA are trying to kill the Wiki and Anti-Savage members, but can't. Suddenly, a draconic cry is heard, and everyone looks to see Hakeemollah riding his Dragon, Taneen, into the arena. Although it's nighttime, it is as hot as summer from all of the Dragonfire. Although it's nighttime, it is as bright as day from Kevin's Sky Sword. In the end, MOOSTAFA is dead, MOOFIE is captured as a pet, and the Anti-Savages get 2 more Super Weapons. One day later... In the Territorial Town, we see Hakeemollah and Kevin discussing recent events. (K) Kevin: So, we now have two more Super Weapons. Not to mention, you have 100 Dragons, capable of destroying many soldiers. Since you are the best person to use your ancestral weapon, I will allow you to keep it. Hakeemollah: That seems reasonable. Not to mention, we also have MOOFIE. I guess he's ours now. Since I already have the Dragons, I will give you MOOFIE after the war, if that is possible. (K) Kevin: That seems reasonable. Kevin leaves the town. As he goes outside the wall, he can see the majestic head of a Dragon, peeking out over the walls. The Dragon flies outside of the Town, right in front of Kevin. Kevin draws his Sky Sword, ready to fight it, but the Dragon instead bows to Kevin, before flying back inside. Kevin then steps onto the Trans-World Boost Pad Highway. (K) Kevin: Hmm... We have 6 Super Weapons. The Savages, Shadows, and Forgotten have 4. The last 6 must be with Sidney... Meanwhile, at the Savage Base... Shadow Warrior: No, no, NO!! THOSE PESTS GOT THE LAST 2 SUPER WEAPONS! Forgotten Knight: Actually, there are still 6 more. Blood Drop: They're all still in Sidney de Vries' possession. Shadow Warrior: We're evil warlords! We don't call gods by their formal names! Blood Drop: Well, how do we get the Super Weapons from Sidney? Shadow Warrior: He only gives them to those who are "worthy", and without a doubt, we are obviously not worthy. Besides, the angels were the ones who really made them, the books just say it was Sidney. Blood Drop: How did you get yours? Shadow Warrior: Not all Super Weapons were made by the angels. Your brother, he made that Katana. The Demon King, his axe solely belonged to him. And this axe, it was given to me when I became a servant of the Darkness. Forgotten Knight: Well, let's just take the Super Weapons from Heaven. Blood Drop: Did you just lose it!?! Even though we have 4 Super Weapons, we would die in less than 30 seconds if we tried to fight a bunch of powerful angels and gods! And besides, we're evil. We wouldn't even be allowed in there. Shadow Warrior: Those pests are trying to get them. Once they get the last 6 Super Weapons, we attack them and take them all. Blood Drop: Sounds like a good plan. At the Anti Savage base... (K) Kevin: I'll be right back. I'm gonna ascend to Heaven to get the last Super Weapons. Pokegeek: How? (K) Kevin: The Sky Sword contains all my angelic power. With it, I could easily get up there. (Kevin gets sent to Heaven) (K) Kevin: Well, we're here. Afterlife Guardian: Well hello there, Angelic Avenger! Go right ahead! (K) Kevin: Where do they keep those Super Weapons again? Head Angel: You need the Super Weapons? (K) Kevin: Yes. Mootopia itself is in danger if we don't get them. Head Angel: I believe the Overseer has them. Since we kept getting attacked by demons, the Overseer took them with him. (K) Kevin: So I guess I have to ascend higher. In the Land of Gods... (K) Kevin: Yep, the Land of Gods. Death: Oh hello! What brings you here? (K) Kevin: Do you know where the Overseer is? Death: Oh, he doesn't go here anymore. He now shares his realm with Sidney, even higher up. (K) Kevin: Well, ascending one more time wouldn't hurt. In the Final Realm... Overseer: State your business here, Angelic Avenger. (K) Kevin: I have come to claim the Super Weapons. Overseer: For what purpose do you need the Super Weapons? (K) Kevin: I need them, or Mootopia will be destroyed. Overseer: Very well. Let's make it official. By the power vested in me by Sidney de Vries himself, claim the 6 Super Weapons! (K) Kevin: Thank you, Overseer. Overseer: Why don't I send you back down to Mootopia right away, to avoid any inconveniences. (K) Kevin: Sure. Kevin descends back to the Anti Savage Base. (K) Kevin: I got the Super Weapons! Pokegeek: What do we do with them? (K) Kevin: My book says you have to forge all 16 of them together into 1 weapon, the Omega Orb. We still need to attack the Savages to get the last 4. Blood Drop: How is that any different from what we're doing now? (K) Kevin: What the heck!?! Shadow Warrior: This is a raid. You're all surrounded. Give us the Super Weapons and prepare for your utter annihilation. (K) Kevin: We need to call the Territorials! Pokegeek: They blocked the Trans-World Boost Pad Highway! (K) Kevin: Get me to the teleporter. Tell everyone to hold them off as long as possible. Chapter 3: The Battle for the Super Weapons (K) Kevin: Emir! Emir! Hakeemollah: What? (K) Kevin: The Savages... They're attacking us to get the Super Weapons! We need your help! Hakeemollah: I'll assemble my entire army. You need to get back to your base. (K) Kevin: About that... They destroyed the Trans-World Boost Pad Highway. Hakeemollah: How? It's blocked by a wall of mines! (K) Kevin: They boosted inside and destroyed the Boost Pads. Hakeemollah: Mooo! (K) Kevin: We fear they're gonna take us out! Hakeemollah: Hah! Your armies are half of the enemy's, but mine is double. And we have a ton of Dragons. I think we'll be doing quite alright. (K) Kevin: Well they have 4 Super Weapons and an army of hackers. Let's just hope for the best. (For the first time in what seems to have been 2 thousand years, it's becoming nighttime) Only OG players remember the day/night system. At the Wiki Base... Forgotten Knight: Surrender the Super Weapons now! Corrupt X: Never! Blood Drop: I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way. It's time to spill some blood! (K) Kevin gets back to the base and uses his angelic powers to hold them off. Corrupt X: Hey, it feels like there's not as many as I thought. I mean, it's 3 armies put together, right? Shadow Warrior: Oh, the rest is just minutes away from arriving. An army of Dragons attacks the combined armies. Forgotten Knight: Send the hackers to kill the dragons. The hackers are shown repeatedly firing their ranged weapons at the Dragons. It has a little effect, but due to their hacks, it's a non-stop flow of arrows striking their flanks. Of the 100 Dragons, one is already brought down. The others, however, are a little bit better at burning the hell out of everyone. In Mootopia Heaven... Overseer: Sidney, I need to speak with you. Sidney de Vries: What is it? Overseer: This is an extreme amount of chaos. I fear the First Overseer will feed on the chaos and break free of his prison. You must let me go so I can put a stop to this war! Sidney de Vries: I will only let you go when I'm sure the First Overseer will awaken. The rest of the Shadow Warrior's army has just arrived. Pokegeek: Whatever you need to do with the Super Weapons, you better do it quickly before we get overwhelmed! Kevin launches a powerful lightning strike at Blood Drop, knocking him down and making him drop the Katana of Blood. He grabs it and sees the Forgotten Knight using the Impenetrable Shield, Rage Repeater and Legend Daggers. He hurls a lightning bolt at him and gets the 3 Super Weapons. There were only 2 left. Shadow Warrior: Well, well, well. It's come to this. Say, are you scared of the dark? (K) Kevin: Why should I be? It's already night, but the Shadow Warrior makes the battlefield pitch black. Even Kevin's Sky Sword fails to illuminate in the darkness. The true darkness. Kevin gets battered by multiple axe slashes. The battlefield returns to normal. The Shadow Warrior then claims the 14 other Super Weapons. Shadow Warrior: Goodbye, my Shadowsplitter. Hello, Omega Orb! Hakeemollah arrives upon his Dragon just in time to knock the Shadow Warrior down. Hakeemollah: Anteekom(Revenge)! Kevin, take my crossbow and forge it with the other 15 Super Weapons to end this! The Super Weapons circle each other in perfect harmony. All of them turn light blue and merge, forming the Omega Orb. Meanwhile, in a realm beyond Hell... A pitch-black figure is shown. It's red eyes glow amidst the darkness. It senses the power of the Omega Orb. It feels the death of the world in its heart. And it smiles. Kevin uses his Omega Orb to blast the Shadow Warrior, severely hurting him. The pitch-black figure grows more restless. Kevin unleashes the power of the Omega Orb to quickly annihilate all the enemy soldiers. The figure starts rising. In Mootopian Heaven... Overseer: I can sense the First Overseer's power! I need you to let me get down there, now! The First Overseer rises from the ground. Kevin uses the Omega Orb once again, doing only minor damage to the First Overseer. The First uses his power to easily slice Kevin in half. He uses his power to destroy every last soldier on the battlefield. The Dragons are mostly disintegrated, and the riders above them plummet to their deaths. Some fighters are luckily able to avoid this and dodge the First's blast. Then, the Overseer arrives. After a long fight, even the Overseer can't defeat the First. Kevin takes the power of his great(x140) grandfather and becomes the new Overseer, combined with the power of the Omega Orb. The real fight has now begun. Pokegeek: We really need a vacation. (K) Kevin: Stand down. You might just still survive this. The First Overseer just gazes in silence. (K) Kevin: Well then, this is for snapping me in half. *fires a light blue laser at him* The First: *blocks with an energy shield and fires a bunch of magic blasts* (K) Kevin: *fires more magic blasts to block them* Pokegeek: Should we help? Corrupt X: He'll just snap us in half! The remaining few Dragons try to attack the First Overseer. Their flames just disappear before getting close to him. He buries them in a massive pile of rubble. HerroPeople: He just tore apart our base! eXistenZ: This may be the end of Mootopia as we know it! There is one Dragon left, Hakeemollah's Dragon Taneen. He pats the Dragon on the side of its massive head. Hakeemollah: Eve git, sibee(Go home, boy). Burodo seneen i©een gúbaynlee değeel(It's not safe for you here). Geree dón be kry koroo(Go back and protect our village). Taneen, with an almost tearful look in his eye, flies away from his master. Kevin and the First Overseer get into a huge fight across many different servers. The First Overseer creates a ring of magic orbs. He punches the air, making the orbs shoot lasers. Kevin blocks the ring of lasers using a giant chunk of ground. Meanwhile, in the Lobby, may servers are getting kicked off of the list. Mootopia is now a wasteland. Many chunks of the earth have been ripped out and blasted apart. The First Overseer and Kevin are still in a huge fight. Kevin is spawning blue duplicates of the Super Weapons made out of energy to attack the First Overseer. The First Overseer lifts up an entire server to attack Kevin. Kevin vaporizes the entire server. (K) Kevin: I hated that one anyway. Experimental servers, am I right? The First Overseer gazes in silence. (K) Kevin: Right, you can't talk, can you? You were made Overseer back when there was no chat. Mootopia is in absolute chaos. Almost every server has been destroyed, the Private Servers have been reopened, there's an enormous gaping hole visible from the God Realm leading straight down to Hell. Pokegeek: While Kevin has the First Overseer distracted, we need to rebuild. eXistenZ: Rebuild? Right now? While the fate of everything we've ever known, ever loved, ever cared about, is on the line? Hakeemollah: Yes. Exactly now. I never thought our village would be destroyed, much less literally picked up off the ground and dropped down. I thought that was everything I've ever known, ever loved, and ever cared about. But I was wrong. It's all of you. It's not the Territorials, nor the Anti-Savages. It's the Mootopians. This isn't about us; this is about something far greater than us. Would you not want to be a part of that? HerroPeople: We all need to work together this time. We shall build a base, bigger and stronger than the last one. This server will be ours. We must unite all the good people of our Mootopian server. Hakeemollah: Agreed. But the first priority? Rescue our friends from hell! (K) Kevin: I suggest giving up before I vaporize you. The First Overseer takes out all the Experimental servers and buries Kevin underneath all of them. A blue light starts shining out of the pile. The blue light expands and vaporizes all the servers. Kevin uses it again, severely hurting the First Overseer. (K) Kevin: I warned you. The First Overseer fires tons of red energy orbs to stop Kevin. He just keeps using the blue light to destroy them. He finally gets to the First Overseer and uses the light-flash to destroy him. Mootopia is safe, the battle is over. We have won. Epilouge Pokegeek: So, what do we do, now that you're a god? (K) Kevin: I'll need to talk with the Creator first. Sidney: So, you want to clone yourself? (K) Kevin: My clone shall serve as the Overseer. Sidney: Very well. 5 Years Later... The 12:3:0 Empire has been born. The server is ruled over by all of the good factions as equals. The former Anti-Savages are in an underground lab, developing technology to cross the barriers and enter other servers while keeping their items. Minister of Inter-Server Travel(IST) Herro leads them. The Territorials are split; some serve as guards, keeping the Empire safe from any attackers. The Dragons have all died, but for Taneen. However, patches of Dragon eggs have been found throughout the land, and Taneen(using his Dragonfire and Dragonmagic) has brought them to life, giving the Territorials Dragons once more. The others produce rice for the empire. General Hakeemollah(but still Emir to his people) leads them. The former Wiki Tribe serves as researchers, developing new technology such as forcefield walls, 2-way teleporters, and other stuff. Minister of Development Pokegeek leads them. Cofefe also oversees the production of all resources, including food, stone, wood, and gold. Kevin is in charge of everything. Kevin is walking around in the treasure room. Many treasures are shown such as the 16 Super Weapons, a damaged Turret from their original base, and the blood-stained helmet of his great(x140) grandfather, the previous Overseer. (K) Kevin: One day, we will cross the barriers between servers. We shall cleanse all the savaging from Mootopia! The Creator and Overseer are repairing the tremendous damage caused by the Battle of Gods. They will also expand Mootopia and create Time Portals so new Mootopians can get a taste of what Ancient Mootopia was like. (K) Kevin #2: Are we almost done? Sidney: Yes. Since you are the Overseer, your purpose is to make sure no world-scale threats ever arise again. You shall also protect your clone. Well, technically, you're the clone. If he dies, you die. If you die, he dies. 'The End... Or is it?' Timeline: (The Great War of the 5 Tribes)<----------(The War of Mootopia)---------->(???)